This plastic pistol crossbow bolt is made for the fifty to eighty pound pistol crossbows. It is nine and one quarter inches in length with a threaded tip to receive a metal point. Total length of this bolt will depend on the length of any metal point used. This new bolt solves many problems often found with the restricted uses of the bolts commonly used with pistol crossbows.
The commonly used pistol crossbow bolts are about six inches in length. Those short bolts cause lack of visibility during flight, difficulty in locating upon impact and irretrievability of those short bolts after impact into any standard target. For that reason, those short pistol crossbow bolts cannot be used for any tournament competition, small game hunting, pistol crossbow fishing or pistol crossbow scuba fishing. The MORRIS 80 PLASTIC SHARK BOLT solves those problems.
Any pistol crossbow bolts, made of metal and designed with sufficient length to solve some of the above stated problems, require some type of fetches be attached to those bolts for stability during flight. During use, those fletches often becomes loosened and requires constant reattachment and repair. That becomes is a major problem with the metal pistol crossbow bolts. The MORRIS 80 PLASTIC SHARK BOLT is a one piece solid plastic unit including two wings and a tail for stabilization. It does not require added fletches be glued into place or continued reattachment of fletches.